The present invention relates to a frozen dessert composition and, more particularly, to an essentially fat-free dessert obtained by combining a pasteurized protein-containing mixture with a sufficient amount of concentrated fruit juice, such that the final product contains an equivalent level of fruit juice concentrate equal to at least 100% fruit juice and with a level of protein equivalent to that contained in a corresponding amount of whole milk.
Previous frozen dessert compositions containing fruit juice have usually been classified in one of two categories known as ices and sherbets. Those compositions known as ices generally have the following formula range: fat--0%; protein--0%; and sugar--up to 30%. Ices may contain one or more fruit juices, along with flavoring, coloring, stabilizers and citric acid. The percent amounts of the various components as stated throughout this specification are in terms of percent by weight, unless otherwise noted.
Those compositions known as sherbets generally have the following formula range: milk solids--a maximum of 5%; fat--1 to 3%; protein--1.1 to 1.8%; and sugar--25 to 30%. When fruit juice is employed in sherbet compositions, the fruit juice component generally constitutes no more than 25% of the sherbet mixture. Other ingredients often used include flavoring, coloring, stabilizers, emulsifiers and citric acid. The overrun in such sherbet compositions is generally in the 30% to 50% range. Overrun for the purposes of this specification is defined as the volume of gas contained in the finished frozen product as compared to the volume of solids, expressed as a percentage. Thus, a frozen dessert comprising 50 volume percent gas and 50 volume percent solids has an overrun of 100 percent.
Frozen desserts containing fruit components are described in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,651,575 to Talburt et al; 4,293,580 to Rubenstein; and 4,297,379 to Topalian et al. The Talbert et al patent is concerned with impregnating pieces of fruit with concentrated juice followed by blending the impregnated fruit pieces with a liquid of the ice cream or sherbet type and freezing the mixture. The Rubenstein patent relates to the preparation of a soft frozen whipped fruit or vegetable juice concentrate which is prepared by simultaneously whipping and freezing a concentrate in the presence of whipping protein materials and stabilizers. The Topalian et al patent is concerned with frozen gelatin compositions in which fruit juice may be employed to dissolve the gelatin mix.
Various ice cream mixtures having low fat content are described in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,345,185 to Pisani et al; 3,510,316 to Decker; 3,800,036 to Gabby et al; and 4,282,262 to Blake.
By the present invention there is provided a frozen dessert composition which contains: (a) an equivalent level of fruit juice concentrate equal to at least 100% fruit juice; and (b) an equivalent level of protein, by weight, as in an equivalent amount of whole milk. The present dessert is essentially fat-free, having less than 0.5% fat, and with an overrun capability above 90%. The present invention provides a frozen dessert which is a new, unique product having a smooth texture and a pleasant taste. The ingredients used in the frozen dessert of the present invention are ingredients which would conform with those mentioned in the Federal Standards of Identity for frozen desserts.
The frozen dessert of the present invention is prepared by combining the following components to obtain an initial mix:
______________________________________ Component Amount in Weight % ______________________________________ Non Fat Milk Solids 10-13.5% Sweetening Agent 10.5-13% Casein 0-1.10% Other Solid Components 1.5-2.25% Water to 100% ______________________________________
The initial mix is pasteurized at a minimum temperature of 165.degree. F. for a minimum time period of 30 minutes. Following pasteurization the mix is immediately cooled to 40.degree. F. or below. The mix is subsequently added to concentrated fruit juice, which has been tempered, in a ratio as to the concentration of the particular fruit juice. The mix is blended with the fruit juice concentrate until a uniform mixture is obtained, and the final uniform mixture is then frozen for subsequent use. An important characteristic of the present invention is the ability of the initial mix to accept the fruit juice concentrate and produce a smooth finished product.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a low fat frozen dessert containing high levels of protein and fruit juice solids.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a frozen dessert having essentially no fat content, less than 0.5 weight %, with the equivalent level of protein as in whole milk and with an equivalent level of fruit juice solids as found in a corresponding volume of fruit juice.
It is another object of the invention to provide a frozen dessert containing substantial amounts of fruit juice solids, in which an initial mix containing non-fat milk solids is pasteurized prior to the addition of the fruit juice to avoid a cooked juice taste.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a frozen dessert in which the final composition contains high levels of fruit juice as well as high levels of protein materials, but without noticeable protein precipitation which would result in graininess of the product.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a dessert mix composition having a viscosity which will provide a smooth textured final product.
Another object of the invention is to provide a frozen dessert composition in which air is incorporated in the product in an amount up to 50% of the total volume of the product.